The Seven Mistakes
by Trixie Ray
Summary: Seven mistakes were committed. Only seven. Rated T.


**The Seven Mistakes**

**

* * *

**

**Author: **Bea Mendes

**Genre:** Angst/Drama

**Rated:** T

**Summary: **Seven mistakes were committed. Only seven.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I only own the plot of this story.

* * *

Mistake No. One:

Dumbledore committed the first mistake. His problem? He believed that some people could change.

OoO

"Lucius, so you're saying that even though all this time you have been loyal to Voldemort…"

"Please don't say his name."

"Now you realized that your son – along with the rest of us - was right. And you want to join the Order of the Phoenix as he did?"

"Yes."

"What made you change your mind?" Dumbledore looked at him in the eyes, trying to see if the blond aristocratic man was lying.

"I saw that what I was fighting for was wrong. I only thought the way I did because of my father. He made me what I am today, and I tried to make the same with Draco. But he fought against me, and now I see the light, that was right in front of my eyes. When I think about the past, I get disgusted with myself for everything that I've done. I mistreated Muggle-borns, I even killed them…" he trailed off. Dumbledore saw the guilt in the man's eyes. "Now, I want to help. Try to make the world a better place for all of us. Because blood isn't important. We're all people."

"Fine my boy. I know you must miss your son. Draco is in the Order's headquarters. And since I trust what you just said, I'll inform you where it is. Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place."

"Thank you Headmaster. I'll go see my boy now." He shook hands with the older wizard and left Hogwarts with the Malfoy's trade-mark smirk.

"_That old fool! The only thing I regret is saying __'Muggle-born' instead of Mudblood!"_ With that he disappareted to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Mistake No. Two:

The Order of the Phoenix committed the second mistake. They should never leave Ron, Hermione and Draco without an adult in the Order's headquarters.

* * *

Mistake No. Three:

This one, it was the "kids" that committed. They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't hear the front door opening.

OoO

"Hey Hermione, try to catch here!" Ron and Draco had got the book that Hermione was reading and were throwing it to each others.

"Give it back now Ronald!" She was so angry with them right now. And so frustrated also! She never minded being small, but now, as they kept holding her book above their heads she wished she was a little bit taller. _"Damn those bloody hormones! Why did they have to grow up so much!?"_

When Hermione started jumping in front if Ron, in an useless attempt to catch the book he throw it over to Draco to catch it. But in that same moment Draco moved away from where he was standing – near the door that led to the entrance hall. Hermione saw where the book was heading and ran towards it. The boys knew they wouldn't be able to get to it before Hermione did, so Draco just turned and went over to Ron and began telling him that he had ended their fun.

* * *

Mistake No. Four:

Well, this one was Hermione's. The only problem was that she was in the wrong place when Lucius got in.

OoO

Hermione got her book and had already turned to go back to the boys and shout at them when she felt a wand being pressed in her throat.

"Don't you dare moving Mudblood." It was this whisper that made her freeze in place and don't try to get her own wand, in her robes.

"Y-you guys?" She didn't speak loud, but she wouldn't dare speak any louder with his wand at her throat.

They looked at her at the same moment. Surprised that she wasn't screaming at them. When they realize what was happening they withdrew their wands from their pockets and pointed to Lucius Malfoy.

When Draco saw his father he took a step forward. He wasn't afraid of him anymore. He thought he was truly pathetic.

"Let her go." Draco hissed at his father.

"Hello, son." He pressed his wand at her skin. "Low you wands."

"Don't do it guys."

"Don't listen to her. Unless you want her to suffer."

They didn't flinch and kept pointing their wands to Lucius.

Lucius grabbed a handful of Hermione's hair and made her walk forward. Pulling her hair, making her moan because of the pain she was feeling in her scalp.

Lucius looked at them for a few seconds. "Don't intend on obeying me boys?" he moved his wand away from her just a little bit and said, "Crucio"

Hermione's shouts were heard the same moment he finished saying the Unforgivable. He let go of her hair and watched her fall in the floor moving from one side to the other. Trying to move away from the source of the pain. As soon as it had started it ended. He got down on his knees and grabbed her hair again, pulling her up. Her breathing was erratic and she still had some spasms were running through her body. He only got her to stay on her knees. He pressed his wand in her throat again and looked to the boys in front of him.

"Will you low your wands or shall I inflict a little more pain to her?"

* * *

Mistake No. Five:

Surrender too fast. Hermione could take more of those, she just needed to recover from it and stop hyperventilating this way she could tell them not to lower their wands and fight. But she didn't recover in time.

OoO

"Now that you've done as I said, throw your wands away. To the other side of the room if possible. If you try to do something stupid…" He looked down to Hermione. "Well you know what will happen."

The two of them threw their wands away, without even thinking twice. They didn't want Hermione to get more hurt. They loved her way too much to let that happen again. Yes, Draco did love her. He had gone to the Light Side for almost a year now, and they had become really good friends.

"What do you want here?"

"Is this the way that one treats his father?" he looked over to his son with a sneer in his beautiful features. "Where are the good manners now-a-days? That's not how I raised you."

"You're damn right! This isn't the way you raised me, because you never did raise me!"

"Oh, so this is Narcissa's fault then?"

"Don't you dare say her name again!" Draco had joined the Order when his father killed his mother. She was only trying to help Draco; she had heard Lucius talking to his fellow Death Eater, saying that Draco would receive the Mark the next evening. She was convincing Draco to run away from that house, and search for help in the Order of the Phoenix, she had always been loyal to the Light and didn't want her son to have the same destiny that his father had had. But when she was talking to Draco, Lucius entered the room and heard everything, he grabbed Narcissa by the arm and took her away from Draco's room, to their bedroom and closed the door behind him. He heard his father beating her but couldn't do a thing. So he did what her mother wanted him to do. He went to his bedroom and got some clothes, throwing them into his truck, blocking the sounds of his mother's crying. The only thing he couldn't block was when his father said _"Avada Kedavra."_ And he no longer heard his mother. He held his truck and disappareted to the only place he could think of in that moment. The Burrow. Once Lucius had shown him where the blood-traitors Weasley lived. It was a small place, but it looked that going there he would find peace. He couldn't go to Hogwarts because it was summer and school was closed.

"Don't you dare say her name _ever_ again!"

"I will not take this kind of talk coming from my own son!" Lucius was really angry now, who that boy thought he was?

"You're damn right about this, you won't take this from your son. But here is something new to you! I don't consider you my father!"

While the two were discussing, Hermione saw that when Lucius got a hold of her wand, he hadn't thrown it far from where she was right now. If only she could take it from the ground, then she could do something.

* * *

Mistake No. Six:

Lucius mistake. He got distracted. By the traitor that he once he called son. But nothing that he couldn't manage.

OoO

Lucius noticed the Weasley boy looking to Hermione, she was doing something – while he was talking to Draco. He looked down at her and saw her fingers stretched, trying to reach her wand that was just a few inches away from them. He pulled her hair and made her stand up. Kicking the wand away from her.

"Trying to fool me Mudblood?" he whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine. He turned to the others and asked what he needed to ask since the beginning. "Where's Harry Potter?"

They looked at each other, so Voldemort knew Harry wasn't there. They couldn't tell Lucius where he was. He had left Grimmauld Place with Sirius and Mad-Eye Moody early that week to go to Ireland, to search for the last of Voldemort's horcurxes.

"You are not speaking? What happened? The cat got your tongues?" he let go of Hermione and shouted "Crucio."

Again she fell screaming in pain. He lifted the curse and got to his knees next to her. He pulled her to him. Her back in his chest. Only then he noticed how Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor Mudblood Princess had become a woman. A plan came to his mind. He looked up to the boys and with a smirk he said. "Where is him?"

"Don't tell him anything!"

His free hand, which was in her shoulder, began moving. First to her chest, and down. When he reached her right breast she gasped. She was terrified. What he would do next?

"Well? Where. Is. Harry. Potter? Do you want to make her suffer?"

"Don't listen to him! Don't tell him anything!"

"Ah! Enjoying Mudblood?"

Hermione was feeling outraged. How dare him do this to her? "Let me go!" She shook her body trying to get away from his hand, but that only made him catch her breast tighter, now it was hurting.

The boys didn't know what to do. They were shocked. Draco was – if possible – paler than normal. Ron on the other hand was with his face the color of his hair. If it was from anger or embarrassment, not even he knew. They couldn't tell where Harry was, but this was starting to be too much for them to bear. Including Hermione.

Lucius hand began to move lower.

"Stop it! Please stop it!" Her cries were making Lucius very pleased.

When his hand reached Hermione's waistband he stopped. Draco and Ron looked to her and saw the tears she had in her eyes. She was so embarrassed right now.

* * *

Mistake No. Seven:

Luxuria – the correspondent word in English, for this Latin word: Lust. Considered by many the worst deadly sin. Lucius was so caught in that moment that this time **he** didn't notice the door being opened.

OoO

"Tell me where he is. Or do you want my hand to go downer?"

"_Stupefy!"_ A red light left Dumbledore's wand and it hit Lucius, making he go to the other side of the room and fall unconscious to the ground.

"Don't count on that." Tonks moved to Hermione's side, holding her in her arms.

Hermione had never been so happy to hear Tonks voice. She held to her as if her dear life depended on it.

Remus conjured an invisible rope around Lucius and pointed his wand at him saying, _"Rennervate."_ He woke up in the same moment, struggling with the ropes.

"That's okay, Remus my boy. I'll take him myself." Dumbledore took hold of him and disappareted to Azkaban with him. He noticed he had done an awful mistake a few moments after Lucius leaving the school. He gathered Tonks and Remus and they went to Grimmauld Place.

Hermione was crying hard now, thankful to Tonks, Remus and Dumbledore. The boys told Remus what had happened while Tonks calmed Hermione.

* * *

The End


End file.
